Standing Together
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: They would always be there, back to back, through good and bad. They would always be there, standing together.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: I thought this would fit nicely for the two friends. Yuri and Flynn struggle so much with their differences, but that's what makes them such good friends. These guys are so sweet and lovable. I hope you like it and please be sure to critique. Happy Reading. **

* * *

It was one of those nights that Yuri hated. One of those nights that he longed to have someone hold him despite the lack of his worth. One of those nights were all that he had done, came back to haunt him.

Yuri shoved the window of his room open, panting heavily as he gripped onto the sill. Bright stars hung above him in the sky, a cheshier smile grinning mockingly down on him. His purple night shirt was soaked in sweat that ran down every inch of his body. His eyes were dark with a terrified resolve and with a heave, he vomited over the edge. Weakly, he moved a trembling hand to push his hair out of his face, heaving until he was left with nothing else in his stomach.

Coughing, he stood up straight, whipping his mouth on the back of his hand. He blinked those onyx eyes and looked down at his hands, gasping as he saw them dripping with crimson.

His back found the wall before he even knew he'd moved. Yuri slid down to the floor, knees raised as he watched his bloody hands tremble. The crimson liquid started to run down his arms, like it was trying to crawl towards him. He desperately whipped them off on his black pants, whimpering as the blood wouldn't come off. Staring at the blood, Yuri bit his lip, feeling tears sting his eyes. His breathing began to pick up and he shakily let out a laugh. The laughing escalated until it was hysterical, the raven raising his head to the ceiling as he laughed like mad.

Within a few moments the laughter died down, Yuri's hands limp at his sides and only one knee raised. Violet bangs covered his eyes, a pained smile on his face.

"I'm going to hell…alone…" He whispered, tears falling down his face and gleaming in the light of the moon.

Repede sat loyally in the corner of the room, mouth pulled in a frown as his one good eye was drooped in sadness. He looked down at the pipe he'd set on the floor, before closing his eye as if in a way of hopeful thinking.

* * *

"Morning!"

Flynn yelped, dropping his pen and jumping out of his chair in the same motion. He turned towards the opened window; hand on his chest as he breathed heavily.

"Goodness, Yuri! Don't do that!" Flynn exclaimed breathlessly, trying to stop his heart from clawing through his ribcage.

Yuri was laughing good-naturedly, hopping off the window still and strolling into the room with hands in his pockets.

"Aw, come on Flynn. It's all in good fun," He smirked.

"Giving me a heart attack is fun?" Flynn arched an eyebrow.

Yuri shrugged, "Pleasant bonus."

Flynn frowned, glaring. "You're too kind."

"I aim to please," Yuri chuckled, propping his elbows on the front of Flynn's desk and resting his face in his hands.

Flynn sighed, giving into Yuri's good-will with a small smile of his own. "So, what do I owe the surprise of Yuri Lowell being up at dawn?"

Yuri shrugged, "I was bored. Brave Vesperia hasn't had any jobs lately and everyone is taking a break."

"Oh boy, you and boredom are two things that should not mix." Flynn frowned.

Yuri smirked, standing up. "True. Hey, ya know I probably could go taunt the Tweedles. They can't do anything to me, it'd be fun!"

"Yuri! Don't even think about it!" Flynn scolded.

"Aww, but it would be fun!" Yuri whined.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else better to do then taunt my Knights?" Flynn sighed.

"Nope," Yuri sighed as well, "Everything has calmed down now. With the Adephagos gone and the Lower Quarters becoming more stable, I have nothing to do."

"You can always do my paperwork for me," Flynn motioned to the stack on his desk with a hopeful expression.

"Paperwork is boring," Yuri huffed.

"I know," Flynn scoffed.

The two friends looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Their merriment was cut short by the sound of Yuri's stomach grumbling.

"You haven't eaten?" Flynn blinked.

"…Not really," Yuri murmured as he put a hand to his stomach.

"Then here's an idea, why don't you go to the kitchen and get something to eat?" Flynn offered.

"Really," Yuri looked up quickly.

"Yeah, you can have permission to whip up anything you want. Just be sure to clean up after." Flynn warned.

"I will!" Yuri grinned, "I'll bring us both a breakfast crepe, okay?"

"Just don't cause…" The door closed and Flynn sighed.

"...Any trouble…"

* * *

"Where could he be?" Flynn murmured thoughtfully as he walked down the hall. It had been a good hour since Yuri had left, but it never would have taken that long to make only two crepes, especially when it was Yuri the Master Chef behind their creation. The blond Commandant sincerely hopped his friend was not causing trouble for his knights like he'd feared.

"I'm just standing in until the right person comes along. That's all," Yuri murmured.

Flynn paused as he was about to turn the corner. That was Yuri's voice, but…who was he talking to?

"What do you mean by that, Lowell?" Sodia demanded, violet eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

Flynn pressed himself against the wall, thankful he wasn't wearing armor. Carefully he peered over the corner, sapphire eyes watching the two cautiously. Immediately, he felt his heart drop.

Yuri's onyx eyes were blank with resolve, something the blond had learned was never a good thing. It meant Yuri was bottling up his feelings. That he had too much to deal with within his own mind. It meant, Yuri was struggling and that alone put Flynn on edge.

"I mean just what I said, Lieutenant." His voice was dark and deep, but sad.

"Well you need to step down Lowell. The Commandant doesn't need someone like you to hang around him, you'll rub off on him, and you'll corrupt him." She growled.

"I already know that," Yuri said calmly.

"What…?" Sodia blinked, taken back.

"Sodia…" Yuri said quietly, looking at the ground. "Please…don't ever hurt Flynn…okay? Stay by his side…and protect him. Don't…don't let him stray off the path he's on. Keep him standing strong and help him change this Empire." He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"If there is anyone I think…no that I **know **is worthy enough to stand by him forever. It's you." The seriousness of his words made Sodia's breath catch.

"Is that…true?" She asked in disbelief.

"I may be a lot of things, Sodia, but I do not lie." Yuri told her, taking in a shaky breath.

"T-Thank you…Yuri," she said softly.

"Don't thank me for the truth," He told her and turned around. "Tell Flynn…I don't think we'll be seeing each other again for a while."

"You can tell me yourself," Flynn said sternly, stepping out from behind the wall.

Sodia gasped, whirling around and saluting Flynn. "I'm sorry sir, we weren't having a confrontation. I swear."

"At ease Lieutenant," Flynn held up his hand.

"Yes sir," Sodia nodded with a blush, dropping her arm.

"You're dismissed," He told her gently.

Sodia nodded again and quickly disappeared down another hall.

"I need to be going as well," Yuri murmured starting to head down the hall himself.

"Like hell you are," Flynn growled running forward and grabbing onto Yuri's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Yuri snapped, ripping his hand away from Flynn's and backing away.

"Yuri…" Flynn murmured, watching as Yuri held his own hand.

Yuri's breath became quick and his eyes panicked. His hand clenched and he bowed his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Don't touch me…" He whispered painfully.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Flynn urged. "You know you can talk to me Yuri, about anything. So why are you keeping things bottled up?"

"I'm not keeping anything bottled up, Flynn. It just…isn't something you need to be concerned with." Yuri murmured.

"Every damn thing that concerns you, concerns me Yuri. You know that!" Flynn clenched his hands. "What's all this crap about you only being a stand in? Where did that even come from?"

"It's the truth Flynn!" Yuri exclaimed, raising his head. His eyes were filled with pain and struggling to keep tears at bay.

"You know it, I know it, and everyone knows it! Dammit Flynn, I'm a murderer you know! You don't….you don't need that kind of best friend! You don't need someone with blood staining their hands at your side!"

"You don't know what I need!" Flynn snapped. "You think you're not worthy to be by me? That's a bunch of bullshit Yuri, because I wouldn't be me without you! I wouldn't be Commandant or anything if it wasn't for you!"

"I'm going to hell Flynn, don't you understand!?" Yuri yelled at him.

"Then so am I dammit! And we'll fight our way out of there," Flynn took in a shaky breath, "Together."

"You just don't understand." Yuri shook his head, shoulders trembling.

"I understand perfectly fine Yuri! I understand that you're trying to run away! You think you don't belong with me, you've forced that thought to be imbedded in your mind and you're trying to make it true! Well you know what, it isn't! You've been by my side my whole life Yuri and I don't want anyone, but you there!" Flynn huffed.

Yuri blinked, taken back. "What…?"

Flynn felt tears gather in his eyes and he shook his head, looking at the ground. "I don't want Sodia by my side…I don't want anyone. I want you, idiot, only you."

"But…I'm a murderer Flynn….my hands are stained in blood…it won't go away and I'm haunted by my actions every night…you don't need that to carry…you don't need the burdens of a criminal on your shoulders…" Yuri whispered, starring at his hands tearfully.

Flynn stepped forward, grabbing Yuri's hands as he knelt down and kissed the back of each.

"Let me be the one to wash the blood away." Flynn whispered and looked up at him with longing eyes. "Let me be the one to fight your nightmares with you. Let me be the one to help you for once. Let me be the one worthy enough to stand by your side, Yuri, as your one and only best friend."

"Flynn…" Yuri murmured quietly.

"You're crying…" Flynn said softly, standing up and sweeping his thumb over Yuri's cheek.

Yuri blinked and took his hands back, rubbing at his face to try and get them stop. They wouldn't, though, and they both knew it. Yuri's dam had finally broken and it was going to stop anytime soon.

"I love Sodia, Yuri. I really do…and when the time comes I'll let that be known. But, even if she is at my side as well, you will always be the most deserving. You're my brother Yuri and I wouldn't have it any other way." Flynn continued softly.

"You're such a sap…" Yuri sniffled and threw his arms around Flynn's neck, hugging him tightly.

"And you're such a cry baby," Flynn smiled slightly and held Yuri close. He was his brother after all and they would always be standing together.


End file.
